Petra Truth
|hideb = yes |engv = |jpv = |other = |hidec = |aliases = Dragonborn, Ysmir the Dragon of the North |family name = Family of Truth |lineage = |race = Breton |species = Human |homes = Breezehome |settlement = |hold = Whiterun Hold |providence = High Rock |continent = Tamriel |born = |died = |eras = |hided = |gender = Male |height = 5'8" |weight = |skin = |eyes = Purple |hair = White |diseases = |birthsign = |blessing = |stone = |skills = |spells = |power = |shouts = |hidee = |class = Spellsword |archetype = Legate |weapons = Sword of Truth, Sword of the Companions, Bow of Truth, Gauldur Blackbow, Vegvísir, Axe of Whiterun, Blade of Falkreath, Dawnbreaker, Mehrunes' Razor, Nettlebane, Bloodthorn |armors = |equipment = |groups = |allegiance = Imperial Legion |friends = Edda, Delphine, Esbern, Golldir, Faendal, Lydia the Warrior, Jordis the Sword-Maiden, Serana Volkihar |loyalty = |followers = |relatives = Camilla Valerius (wife) Lucia (Adoptive Daughter) Meridia |bounty = |battles = |borderBG = black |headerBG = black |imageBG = |lineBG = black |sectionBG = black |fieldBG = black |footerBG = black }} Petra Truth (also recognized as the Last Dragonborn, Ysmir the Dragon of the North, Shor, the Mage of Truth, the Harbinger of the Companions, Legate of the Imperial Legion) is the central protagonist of of the 's playthrough, including its DLCs. Biography Early Life Childhood Petra was the child of Charlemagne and Amara Truth, born and raised in High Rock in the noble family of Truth. He'd was raised as an spellsword and learned how to use Vegvísir. Since his childhood, he'd traveled across High Rock, learning its history and their conflicts with the Aldermi in the First Era. As he grew, he'd soon ditched the life of nobility, and began to travel across Tamriel. Arriving to Cyrodiil, he'd joined the Mages Guild. Mages Guild Dragon Crisis This section covers the events taken place during the Dragon Crisis (from start to end), to which some events may not corrolate directly in the main Skyrim questline, but took place during such time. Unbound After having trained much in the Mages Guild as an skilfull spellsword, Petra would return to High Rock where he'd trained more in his family arcane knowledge known as the "Seeker of Truth". During his time, he'd learned to foresee lies and discover the truth in secrets. To Learn more, John traveled to Skyrim where he'd be ambushed by the Imperial Legion, getting knocked out. In a daze of getting knocked out, Petra slowly awakened from his unconscious, he'd find himself on a carriae with members of the Stormcloak rebellion, including its leader and Jarl, Ulfric Stormcloak. Getting his thought back in working order, he'd began to talk to Ralof, who told him that about how the empire surrended, and forbad the worship of Talos (John rarely keeps up to date on politics, and doesn't know much of current political affairs). Petra proceeded to ask Ralof where the Legion is taking them, with Ralof noting Helgen, a execution he suspected. The horse thief rumbled on how the Stormcloaks caused chaos and disarray in Skyrim, blaming Ulfric due to him killing the High King Torygg using the Voice. Sighing, Petra tuned the voices out where they'd arrived at Helgem, hearing Ralof despising General Tullius, but have a great hatred towards the Altmer, and blamed them for their ambush. The carriage stopped withinthe fort, exiting out of the Carriage, John noted a few Stormcloaks, along with the 2 Imperials lists which Ralof scoffed at. The Imperial, Hadvar calling the out the Stormcloaks. Hadvar with usher John foward, and speak of his identity. Despite not being an Stormcloak, but an Breton, Hadvar proceeded to insult him with remarks. John hopped that not being an stormcloak would allow them to release him so he may get back on his arcane discovery, but the female Imperial officer told Hadvar to forget the list, and had him executed regardless. Before the Storm Bleak Falls Barrow & the Golden Claw Dragon Rising Missing in Action Breezehome Haemar's Shame & the Alchemist's Shack The Shroud Hearth Barrow As Petra entered Ivarstead, and settled at the Vilemyr Inn, the Inn keeper Wilhelm told him about the hauntings of the Shroud Heart Barrow. While the hauntings seems to be guarding the barrow, the business of the inn is low due to it. Lydia appeared to be skeptical, but not really thinking it's all fake as spirits do exist. Lydia suggested about dealing with it before resting, agreeing, John told Wilhelm they'd get it cleared, earning a thanks from the inn keeper. Walking to the barrow, Lydia comments that it might be a interesting fight, considering it be her first time fighting the spirits of the dead. Petra takes note of this before entering the barrow through its iron door. As they entered, Petra notes the smell like all barrows possess, Lydia seemed unfazed, not really caring. Before them was the spiral wooden stairs, walking down, they entered the barrow officially, with an dead body with its hand on its chest presented to them. Before they can act, an spectral dunmer spoke to their right, be hide an iron gate. It told them to leave before walking away, around the corner. Peaked his interesting they'd were able to get the gate open, simply pulling two levers that was across the gate in tiny room. Before they'd followed his direction, John would pick a iron door lock off to the right, and was able to loot some gold, and potions before continuing their investation. Pulling a chain, Petra would was able to enter, but Lydia was able to pull him back in time to not allow spears to strike at him. Lydia only sighed as he'd thanked her support. Down a few steps, John took to his right, and found an Hall of Stories with a large door requiring the Sapphire Claw. Seeng no use, they'd soon tracked the spectral being and was able to defeat it, only to find out it's a living male dunmer, coming out of his spectral state. Lydia, while John investigated the potions he'd made, found it his name was Wyndelius Gatharian, who wanted the claw to bypass the stone door, thinking the claw itself is located in the barrow. Knowing the truth be hide the hautings, and not really interested pass the door, returned the Wilheim and presened him Wyndelius' journal. Bewildered it was all fabricated by an dunmer, Wilheim thanked them both of handling it, and solving it. In thanks, and to both Petra and Lydia, he'd handed over the Sapphire Claw itself, the dragon claw to unlock the door. While that be the case, they got a mountain to climb before any of this. The Way of the Voice As they head towards the mountain, Petra overheared a conversation about supplies by two gentlemen. Hearing the man couldn't do the walk due to his age, he'd offered to do it himself. The mant thanks and handed him a bag of supplies, and placed in a chest in front of High Hrothgar. Climbing the mountain, Petra and Lydia encoutnered some wolves along the way, but easily dispatched them. They'd met 2 other travelers praying to the stone tablets that were on the mountain, telling a story. However, he'd not usually read them, and soon they were able to reach to the sanctuary. Entering, They'd be greeted by the Greybeards, with Master Arngeir and the others. Angeir spoke to him, telling him to use his Thu'um to verify his Dragonborn blood. Using "Fus", Angeir was able to verify Petra is in fact dragon. In a respecting demeanour, Angeir, along with the other Greybeards helped him in his training and what the Thu'um is. After knowing what the "Voice" is, Master Einarth grants the knowledge of the second phrase of Unrelenting Force "Ro" or "Balance" and was then told to shout at spectral figures three times. Amazed at his ability to learn the new phrase so effortlessly, Angeir then told him to follow Master Borri to the courtyard to learn Whirlwint Sprint. In the courtyard, while Lydia stand to the side, Borri taught and gave his knowledge of "Wuld" or "Whirlwind" for the shout to Petra. Angeir then told him to use the shout to pass the gate of to the side before it closes. Easily suceeding the request, Angeir expresses his suprise and amazament at his ability to learn. Confused, he'd asked how hard, which was said to be very hard. Done with the tials, Angeir said he'd will teach him the final word for Urelenting Force if he obtains the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, the founder of Greybeards in Ustengrav]. Accepting, he and Lydia then returned to Ivarstead. Klimmek's Supplies Before heading to Whiterun to prepare their trial, Petra and Lydia went and greeted with Klimmek to inform him that they delivered the supplies. Appricated, Klimmek offered some coin in gratitude. Finally done and about to head off to Whiterun, they were confronted by weirdly dressed people. They asked Petra if he was Dragonborn. He'd told that he is so, but these people seemed to have a hatred, calling him "Deciever". They'd attacked them, which forced the two into combat. Due to them being in Ivarstead, the Ivarstead Guards were quickly to react, and helped in killing the attackers. Looting their bodies, Lydia found a note to "Miraak", to which these cultest mentioned. But because he has another agenda, Petra vowed to investigate some other time. Laid to Rest The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller & the Blade in the Dark Diplomatic Immunity Appearance Personality A man of his word, Petra will rarely tell a lie, and is one that enjoys venturing into ancient crypts and ruin. He enjoys the thrills of a battle, either against a bandit or undead. He also enjoys reading books on history and Tamriel's mythologies. Not only is he a excellent mage, he's also wise in his actions in most of times. He while he judges ones past, he also judges what they do in the long run, such as with Delphine cutting their ties to him, when she found out Paarthurnax was the master of the Greybeards, and told to kill him in order for the Blades to follow his word. However, he denied this request as he finds it unwise to only judge the actions when he was with Alduin. While Paarthurnax was a ally, Paarthurnax did find a new path and helped the mortals to use the Thu'um, and helped in stopping the Dragon lordship over Tamriel. As such, he feels like Paarthurnax deserves the live for his actions in helping them, and giving way to the Way of the Voice. However, he can be temperment in his actions and voice, getting frustrated and angered when basically a innocent needlessly dies by any faction (bandit, Stormcloak for example). He also feels that dragons also has a say in their existence, and shouldn't be hunted down to extinction like in the ancient Dragon War. Abilities & Skills 'Cold Resilience: Petra despite not being a nord, has shown to be extraordinarly resistant to the coldness of Skyrim. Expert Mage: Petra is born in the family of Truth, a family well endowed in great magical capability. Petra, the sole surviving member since the Truth's massacre by the Third Aldmeri Dominion 10 years before the events of . He's shown to be taught, and intelligent in the Aetherius and arcane knowledge. He's called the Mage of Truth due to this. Expert Swordsmenship: Petra is shown to be a highly experienced swordsmen, able to hold his ground against multiple targets. He's very cunning on how to use his sword, and can quickly adap and predict attacks, to which he can use his sword to either deflect or block. He's well known to be skilful in both One-Handed and Two-Hand swords. Enhanced Strength Enhanced Endurance Gifted Intellect Relationships Arngeir Seeing Master Arngeir as a true mentor, Petra seeks his advice on many occasions in the Way of the Voice, and hops his advice will make him more wiser in his use in the Thu'um. He also asked to help in searching for Words of Power in Skyrim. He holds Arngeir's wisdom with high regard, and respects their judgements but maybe their isolationism, but he does see why they do it. Riverwood Faendal Camilla Valerius Blades Delphine Esbern Other Edda Golldir